Truthfully Speaking
by Akai Ito
Summary: Sanji has always showered Nami with affection and compliments. But that's just Sanji being Sanji. Isn't it? I mean he doesn't really mean it. Does he?
1. Part1

**Truthfully Speaking**

**Part 1**

In the shadows of her dim room Nami worked swiftly and silently. It was getting pretty late but she just had to finish the map she was making. She carefully drew out the lines and drafted each and every detail carefully. She was so absorbed in her work she jumped a little when she heard a knock on the wooden door of her room.

"Come in," She yelled at the door. She was too preoccupied with her work to be bothered by such trivial matters.

The door creaked as it opened, standing at the door was Sanji. He had what looked like a piece of pie and milk in his hands. Before he entered he did a little a bow and he twirled in the room. "Sorry for the disturbance. But My Beautiful Nami-san, I thought that maybe you would like to have a snack. I mean I can't let the one I love work on an empty stomach. I must take care of the one that I would travel the ends of the earth for, the one I would go to hell and back for, the one I would do anything for." Sanji exclaimed in usual affection.

"That's very thoughtful of you. You can just put in on the table." Nami didn't even look up from her work. It was sweet of Sanji to bring her a snack but she was so use to Sanji's endless ranting of how much he loved her that it had become routine. She didn't even notice his shower of love and affection. Sanji was just being Sanji. It was just the way he was.

Sanji strolled over to Nami's desk and placed the food there. Then he sat on the wooden chair next to her. Sanji watched closely as Nami finished making her map. He watched her skillful hands work across the piece of tawny paper. Her face set in a look of pure concentration while the light from the candle slowly played on her face. He watched as the candlelight slowly danced in her eyes. He couldn't help but think that she was beautiful.

"Nami can I ask you something?" Sanji asked, breaking the silence. He had wanting to ask Nami something for sometime now but he hadn't the courage to ask until then.

"What is it Sanji?" Nami didn't even look up from her work. Her hands were busy tracing and finishing her map.

"Do you believe me?" Sanji asked softly. Usually when Sanji talked to Nami his voice was dripping in affection but it wasn't now. It was hard and serious.

"Believe you?" Nami stopped sketching and stared at Sanji, her eyes filled with hints of bewilderment. She finally put down her pencil and turned her attention to Sanji.

"Believe me, when I tell you that your the only one for me. When I tell you that I would do anything for you. When I tell you that your beautiful." Sanji stared at Nami solemnly. He cared for Nami dearly. If only she knew how much she meant to him. Everyday he complimented her and praised her endlessly. Yet did she believe that he meant every word that came out of his mouth. That it was how really he felt about her. Maybe it was because of all of those day he had also praised the other girls that she took no notice of his affection. If only she knew how much he cared for her.

An overwhelmed Nami stared at Sanji silently. She tried to talk but she seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Sanji had always showered her with compliments and affection. Always lavished her with food and gifts. But that was just Sanji being Sanji wasn't it? Everyday he would praise her about her beauty and do nice things for her. But he had treated her no differently from all the other girls. Sanji never really meant all those things he said. Did he?

Sanji smiled softly at Nami. He understood. "It's OK. I mean I understand why you wouldn't have believed me. I mean that's just the way I am. Right? Always flirting and being affectionate to girls." Sanji stood up from his chair and walked to the door. If only she could understand that he it was just the way he was. That he just flirted with every girl he met but it always meant nothing. The only time he meant it was when he flirted with her. He really would travel the ends of the earth for her. He would go to hell and back for her. He really would do anything for her. If only she could believe him.

"Sanji..." Nami whispered softly. She tried to talk to him but she just couldn't find the right words. She had always liked Sanji and thought he was sweet. Of course before she would have never admitted it. But here he was. He was telling her that he actually cared for her. That he had meant every single compliment. Every single sweet thing that he ever said.

"Before I go. I just want to tell you that even if you don't believe all things I say. Believe me when I say that I love you." With that Sanji stepped out of the room. He had finally admitted to Nami that he loved her. Even if she found happiness in another man, he would be OK with it. The only thing that mattered was that she knew. That she knew that he would always care for her no matter what. That she knew he would travel the ends of the earth for her. That he would go to hell and back for her. That she knew that he loved her.


	2. Part2

**Truthfully Speaking**

**Part 2**

"Nami-San, would you like some more wine?" Sanji asked Nami sweetly. It was dinnertime and here he was. Nothing had changed. It had been several days since the faithful night that Sanji had admitted his love for her but nothing had changed. Almost nothing at least. There was something new, sadness. Even though Sanji had continued showering her with attention there was a sadness in his eyes, in his voice, and in his smile. He probably thought that Nami hadn't been affected by that night, but he was wrong. Nami had spent the last few days trying to gather the courage and tell him what was on her mind.

"No, Thank you." Nami avoided Sanji's eyes and looked down at her plate of food. She couldn't take it. She knew in her heart what she had to do. She promised herself she would was going to do it right after dinner. She couldn't put it off anymore. She had to tell him everything.

Dinner went along just as it always did; Luffy trying to steal everyone else's food, Zoro and Sanji going at it, Usopp telling Chopper another outrageous story, Robin eating quietly but amusing herself with what was going on around her. Then when dinner ended the crew did went back to their own business. Everyone except Nami. She stood at the door of the kitchen but she couldn't bring herself to do anything but listen to the soft clinging of the dishes being cleaned. She gathered up all her courage and tried to knock on the kitchen door but she just couldn't bring her fist to come in contact with the door. She couldn't. She just couldn't bring herself do it. Nami sighed deeply and decided that she would really do it the next night. She turned around and started back to her room.

"Nami-San? Do you need something?" Nami had only gone a couple of steps when Sanji emerged from the kitchen.

Nami turned around to tell him that she didn't need anything and that she was just heading back to room but there it was again. That sadness. There was sadness in the way he asked her and in the way he smiled. She had to tell him. It was either now or never. Nami looked over at the cook standing next to her. He had spent so many days showering her with affection but had she ever appreciated him? Had she ever actually noticed the man that had literally done everything for her? Had she ever given importance to the anything that Sanji done? She knew she had to tell him, he at least deserved that.

Nami gather all her courage one more time. "Actually there is." She turned her gaze to her feet, she couldn't look at Sanji anymore. "I need to talk to you, Sanji. There's been something I've been meaning to tell you." Nami walked over to the side of the ship and looked up at the night sky. It was harder than she ever imagined. The matter had been eating away at her for the past few days but she couldn't find a way to tell him what was on her mind. If not only for her sake but for the sake of the man that loved her.

"What is it Nami?" Sanji walked over and joined her at the side of the ship. Name's face was lit up from the light of the azure moon. Yet Sanji could tell from the expression on her beautiful face that there was something bothering her. There was something going on. Nami had something important to tell him. But what could it be that was so hard for her to say.

For a while they just stood there watching the twinkling stars and the full moon illuminate the night. It was now or never and Nami couldn't keep it inside any longer. "Sanji. Forgive me! I'm sorry that I don't. I'm sorry." Nami blurted out. She loved Sanji but not the same way that he loved her. She loved him only as friend. Nami had been trying to tell him that for the past couple of days but she couldn't hurt him again, she already had by not believing in him. But he had a right to know. He had right to know that she didn't love him in that way.

Nami really didn't want to cry but her tears had just started to fall. A warm but sad smile slowly spread across the face of the cook. "It's ok Nami. I understand." Sanji's hand gingerly wiped the tears on Name's cheeks. He loved her even if she didn't love him back. It wasn't important that she didn't feel the same way. What was important was that he was here for her tonight. That he could be there of the one he loved. That was how much he loved her. He loved her even more than he loved himself. So it was ok. It was ok that she didn't love him back.

Sanji wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. Nami continued to softly cry in the cook's arms. Even if she never thought of him as more than a friend he would never let go. He loved her. He understood. Sanji leaned in as he slowly stroked her hair and softly whispered into Name's ear. "I love you. But maybe I'm just not the one for you."

THE END


End file.
